Unexpected
by aychthizzle
Summary: When Sophie Bellum's father left, her heart had been damaged beyond repair. When she goes back to Hogwarts for her sixth year she finds finds solace in the most unexpected person. S/OC L/J Rated M for language just in case
1. Chapter 1

My throat clenched, my breath shortened. I felt the hot tears form in my eyes as the car pulled away from the driveway. He was gone and I doubt I would ever see him again. He left us, broken and hurt, with no one to run to. My mother was overwhelmed, four kids and a house to run. She didn't know how to do it alone, she couldn't do it alone. I wouldn't be surprised if we kids were just dumped in an orphanage.

I stood from the window seat and walked to the stairs, stopping at the bottom briefly to glance at my heart-broken mother. She was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands and her dark hair covering her kind face. She was shaking and I could hear the quiet sobs coming from her small body. Sympathy crashed into my mind and the tears pooled over, streaming down my cheeks. A sob escaped my throat. My mother snapped her head up and looked at me.

"Sophie…" Her words were strained, her throat sore from the crying. She made a move to get up, to comfort me I suppose, but I shook my head and walked up the stairs. She didn't come after me, she understood that I needed time alone, time for the recent events to sink into my mind. I also understood her need to cry, her need to grieve before she had to step up and try to become super mom to her four children.

I was the oldest at sixteen, with two younger sisters and one younger brother it was hard to be yourself. It was hard to lead your own life and have your own friends. I always had to be there when my parents couldn't be. My father was always working, playing golf, or at some convention. He was never home; I doubt he even knew that he had a family here.

Now he is gone, there is food to buy, and school to pay for. I suppose I would just have to quit my education at Hogwarts. I didn't want to of course, but it was the right thing to do, my mother needs my help if we are going to stay a family.

I walked into my room and closed the door. The tears had stopped and I was able to breath normally again. I sighed and lay down on my bed, my hair forming a dark frame around my face. _I should owl Lily. Tell her that I'm not going back to Hogwarts in a week._ I thought to myself. I made a move as if to get up from my bed but my legs weren't functioning properly and I ended up on the floor. I laughed quietly at my clumsiness and got up on my hands and knees.

I wobbled over to my desk and sat down; pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write a letter to my best friend Lily Evans.

_Dear Lily, _

I began.

_No, I'm not dead and no, I have not been kidnapped by evil monkeys who want to steal my virginity. I haven't written because… Well, because my family has been having some problems again. Dad left and mums in pieces. I've decided that my duty as her eldest daughter is to stay here and help her through this. So, I've decided not to return to Hogwarts this year. Please do not freak out and come over here in a rampage. I'll be fine. _

_I love you with ALL my heart. _

_Sophie_

I finished the letter and tied it to my owl, Pookie(don't ask)'s leg. She nipped at my finger affectionately before taking off out my window, flying a few blocks down to Lily's house. I watched the bird as it descended before closing my window.

I sat down on my office chair and swiveled it around, looking at the contents of my room. There were posters of my favorite Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons, as well as posters of my favorite bands, The Beatles, Steve Miller Band, and The Bubbling Cauldrons. My mother is a pure-blood witch and my father is a half-blood wizard, so I grew up in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. My broom, which was in desperate need of polishing, was set up against my bookshelf and my school trunk was lying next to my bed.

I jumped as a tapping came from my window. I stood up and opened it, letting Pookie in my room. She hopped on my desk and stuck out her leg that had a letter attached to it. I untied it carefully and began to read.

_Sophie, _

_YOU CAN'T NOT GO TO HOGWARTS. WE ONLY HAVE TWO YEARS LEFT. ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU WERE MADE PREFECT WITH ME! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR BEST YEAR YET! WE WERE GOING TO GIVE THE MAURADERS DETENTION!! _

_I'm coming over right now. You need me. So shut up and quit your bitching missy. _

_I love you._

_Lily,_

I smiled and looked out my window. There she was; the feisty red head that I know and love. I decided that I should go outside to meet her instead of her coming in and seeing my mother a mess. I pulled on my trainers and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I looked to the left of the staircase expecting to see my mother there still, but she wasn't there. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I shrugged it off and went outside to sit on my front porch.

Lily walked up to me, her auburn curls were up in a pony tail and she was wearing jeans and a sweater. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were narrowed. I waved at her and sat down on the front steps leading into my house.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT SOPHIE ELISABETH MARIE JANE BELLUM?!" Lily screeched. I flinched at her use of my full name.

"Lils, please. No need to yell. Mum'll hear you." I said quietly. She just stood in front of me glaring. I sighed and stood up. "What do you want form me then Lily? I don't know what to do. One minute my family is fine and the next, my dad is out the door with a suitcase in his hand!"

Lily's face softened and her hands dropped to her sides. "You can't give up Hogwarts Sophie. It's your home, your _true_ home. You said so yourself. You can't live with out it. Amanda and Aimee will be in their first year this term; your mum won't have to worry about them at all. You can watch them at school."

I sighed. Lily was right, I hadn't thought about it. My mum would only have Henry to look after, and he's not much younger than the twins. _She could do that on her own I guess. _I thought.

It wasn't that my mum couldn't take care of her own kids. It was that she had never done it on her own before. When I was born, she had her mother. When I got older and she had the twins and Henry, she had me to help. I don't have much faith in my mother. She tends to break down when the going gets tough.

"I guess you're right. What about money? How will she pay with out dad's money?" Lily looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled.

"Your parents shared an account right?" I nodded. "Then they share money. I don't really know though. Why don't you just talk to your mum?"

I smiled at my best friend. She is always there for me when I need someone. Even if I don't know I need to talk, she knows. She understands everything about me and how my crazy mind works.

"Lily?" I said quietly, looking at my feet.

"Yeah?" She said as she put her small hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy : and it makes me want to post more…hint, hint.**

I guess it is kind of odd that I'm not torn about my father leaving. We were never close and I had just given up on him. My siblings were a different story. They adored our father and were crushed when they came home and found him gone. There was a lot of screaming involved the night he left, and surprisingly, it didn't come from my mother.

"NO. I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN SOPHIE. HE CAN'T JUST LEAVE US! HE LOVES US." Aimee screamed, she had been crying for about an hour and my desperate attempts to calm her were not working.

"AIMEE, SHUT UP." Amanda yelled. Amanda and Aimee are my younger twin sisters. Amanda is the quiet, sensible, responsible one of the two while Aimee is the wild, reckless, and care-free one. They were complete opposites of one another but somehow they could shut each other up with just two small words.

I sighed and left the twins' room, Amanda had taken over after calming herself first. They would have to accept the fact that our father was gone and that he was never coming back, just like I had. Henry, I believe, was talking to my mother, and because no loud noises were coming from his room, I assume it was going well.

I went into my room and found Lily sitting on my bed reading an issue of Witch Weekly magazine. She had not left me since earlier that morning and I was thankful of the company. Her eyes were full of worry as I sat down on the floor. I had not mentioned my father at all, I'm not good at talking about feelings and I hate to cry in front of people. I wouldn't even allow myself to cry in front of my best friend. To me, it is a sign of weakness and if I do cry in front of someone they will take advantage of me. I will never let that happen, so I just don't talk about it.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders and picked the fuzz off of my carpet. She was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley then. We could shop for our school things, there is only two weeks left until the start of term." I managed a small smile and nodded before grabbing my 

sneakers and putting them on my feet. I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in the back pocket of my jeans and walked out of my room. Lily followed me closely.

"Are you going to tell your mum that we're leaving?" Lily asked me as we passed Henry's room where mum was still talking with him. I shrugged and knocked on the door.

"Mum? I'm going to Diagon Alley with Lily. I don't know when I'll be home; I might just stay at her house tonight. I'll owl you if I do." I waited a moment for a reply and walked down the stairs after hearing none.

We walked to Lily's house and flooed from there too the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley. I had just enough money in my savings to get the supplies I would need for this term. We stopped at Gringotts first to get some money.

After getting our money from the Wizarding bank, we walked down the alley. Our arms linked, we were talked about how excited we were for school to start when Lily stopped suddenly. I looked at her face and noticed the look of horror. I quickly pulled her into the nearest store, which happened to be Flourish and Blotts, to save her from the wrath of a certain James Potter whom we know and hate.

James Potter and his little friends, otherwise known as the Marauders, have been tormenting Lily and me since fourth year. Why, you ask? Because certain lady parts of ours had gotten a bit, okay a lot, more noticeable. At first we didn't understand their pranks and why they were aimed at us. Then, after many water balloons thrown at our _white_ school shirts, we knew and we got mad. There were many pranks back and forth that year and Lily and I will never forget all of the times we embarrassed the famous Marauders. But now, two years later, we have calmed down and realized how stupid we were. And I guess the Marauders have too because the pranks on us have slowed down. Now, the only Marauders who torment us are James and his best friend Sirius Black.

"Lily, come on, let's go to the back. Maybe they won't see us." I said as we ducked behind a large pile of books. She nodded and we made our way to the back of the store. We kept moving until we reached the darkest, moldiest, dustiest, and all together scariest, corner of the store before stopping.

"Maybe they didn't see us. I don't think I can stand to see James and hear his pathetic attempts to get me to go out with him. 'Lily Flower I looovvveee you!' Ha love me my ass." Lily said quietly. I laughed and nodded as I sat on the ground with my back against the shelves of 

moldy books. Many girls at Hogwarts thought James was the hottest person alive and that Lily is mad for not fancying him. He is tall, with black hair that was dashingly messy and deep hazel eyes. I knew better though, James is _okay_, but Sirius is gorgeous. He is tall, but not too tall, he has dark brown hair that falls across his chocolate colored eyes. He is incredibly funny, loyal to his best friends and is a great Quidditch player for the Gryffindor team. James also plays on the team, but he is a seeker, while Sirius is a chaser. I do have a _slight _crush on Sirius and Lily has no idea. I don't plan on telling her either! That could end in a disaster. Me, fancying her worst enemy, I don't even want to think about what would happen.

"Do you think maybe they have changed this year?" I asked her while picking at my nails. She gave me a look of horror and sat down beside me.

"I doubt it! I don't think James' ego will ever get smaller. Why can't he just be more like Remus?" Remus was the third Marauder and the sensible one of the group. We have always got on well with him. He is always telling us to give his friends a chance and that they are better then they appear at first but he knows when he has pushed his limits.

After waiting about 10 minutes in the back we decided that the coast was clear. We slowly walked toward the front of the store, making sure to peak behind every corner and over every stack of books to see if the Marauders were near. We reached the front with no sign of them and bought the books that we needed for school.

"Where should we go now?" Lily asked me after we left the book store. I shrugged my shoulders and held my new books to my chest. Lily looked around and blew a strand of her curly auburn hair out of her eyes. I pulled on a strand of my dull blonde hair and sighed. We were bored.

"Hmm. Maybe we could get some ice cream?" I asked Lily. She nodded enthusiastically and led the way to the ice cream shop. We set our books on a table that was in the shade, away from the summer heat, and Lily went inside to get the both of us our favorites. I sat down in one of the chairs and pulled off my light jacket. The sun was out, and it was quite a bit warmer than the early morning hours. I looked around and nearly peed when I saw who was sitting a few tables away from me. The Marauders had somehow found us. I picked up one of our new books and quickly opened it to hide my face.

"Reading upside down now Sophie, love?" I almost melted when Sirius called me love, almost as if he really meant it. I took a deep breath and put on my 'Marauder glare' as Lily liked to call it.

"Why yes, Sirius. I am. It's the new in, didn't you know?" I said with mock sweetness. He smiled at me and shook his perfect hair out of his eyes. I sighed and put my book back up, hoping that he wouldn't give me another chance to embarrass myself.

"Is Lily here with you too?" I heard James ask with a hint of eagerness in his voice. I raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't." I said trying to act cool and obviously failing.

"Sophie, they didn't have gummy bears, so I just got plain strawberry. Is that okay?" Lily said as she walked out of the store holding two cones of strawberry ice cream. I glared at her for ruining my cool-ness and snatched the ice cream out of her hands.

"Lily! You are here!" I saw Lily's face pale and I gulped. She turned her head and looked at James, Sirius and Remus.

"Yes, unfortunately." She groaned and sat back in her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review :**

Three hours we had to endure of the Marauders. THREE HOURS. Don't get me wrong, I do still fancy Sirius. I just can't stand it when James has to act like he is the best man in the world for Lily and when Sirius acts along with him. Remus, he's alright. Lily and I get along with him just fine; it's the other two we are annoyed with.

They were constantly following us around, asking us random questions, and informing us how amazing they are at Quidditch or at pranking Slytherins. We couldn't get away until they got distracted, and as soon as they saw Zonko's they were gone. We slipped away from them effortlessly and made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh god. I do NOT think I could've stood there listening to that for another minute! I do not care how good he is at Quidditch and how many times he turned Snape's hair pink. Can't he see that?" Lily sighed and sat down at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. I sat next to her and waved the barkeeper over.

"He just needs to deflate that big head of his a bit. Maybe then you'll go out with him?" Lily shrugged and ordered her lunch from the barkeeper.

"I guess. I mean, behind his fat head and horrible pranks, he's not that bad. He's actually kind of nice." I nodded and put my chin in my hands. Lily studied me a moment.

"Do you fancy Sirius, Sophie?" I choked and my cheeks flushed.

"Uh- I.. Uhm, No?" Damn me and my big mouth. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"No, huh? So you wouldn't mind at all that he just walked in with some bimbo?" I gasped and spun around to look for him.

"I knew it! You DO like him! Sophie! How could you?" Lily exclaimed. There was no bimbo, I blew it.

"I dunno… He's funny and sweet." I said quietly and looked at my hands in my lap.

"I don't want you to be another one of the girls he just sleeps with and dumps, Sophie. I don't want you to get hurt." She said. Concern laced through her voice.

"Don't you think I know that already Lily? Why do you think I haven't gone out with him yet?" My voice rose with each word and I could see people looking over at me.

"Just don't go and do something stupid, okay? I worry about you!" Lily said loudly. Our food came then, two veggie burgers and two butter beers. We had stopped eating beef and pork when we were in first year, when the Marauders had hamburger and bacon eating contests every day.

When we were finished eating we left some money on the table and went to the fireplace to floo back to Lily's house. We got to her house and ran up the stairs to her room, before her evil sister Petunia could talk to us. We set our bags down on her bed and sat on the floor.

"I wish school would just start." I said as I lay on her rug. She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a sketch book.

"Stay there." I sigh as she starts to draw me. Lily is an amazing artist and I am used to her randomly asking me to stay where I am so she can draw me. Usually it's because of 'perfect lighting' or something artsy like that. I don't mind much.

For another twenty minutes all I could hear was the steady scratch of Lily's pencil against her sketch book, it was almost soothing and I had to force myself not to fall asleep. Then finally she turned the book around so I could see her work.

It was beautiful. It looked like a photo, it was so well drawn. I gasped at the detail and reached out to examine it more closely. It didn't even take her very long!

"Lily Evans! This is amazing! How do you do this in such a short amount of time?" She blushed at the compliment and shrugged.

"I've drawn you so many times I've almost memorized your facial structure. With anything else it would've taken longer." She smiled and took the book out of my hands.

"Well, what should we do?" I said as I stretched my feet above me in the air. She lay down next to me; her auburn hair framed her face in a prefect halo. I grumbled.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"That! You know, be all beautiful and perfect without even trying! I'm no where near as beautiful as you are!" I sighed and tugged on my dull blonde hair. "I am too tall for my age, my eyes don't aren't even the same color, and my hips are too wide. Too put it lightly, I'm plain."

"Sophie Bellum! You have amazing eyes! Your curves are drool worthy and I am jealous of your height!" She was just trying to make me feel better. I'm awkward and plain and she knows it.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes. She just pinched my side and stood up. I squealed and rolled onto my stomach.

"Let's cut my hair!" I said randomly. Lily laughed and shrugged. I was in a make-over mood and the only person here who needed it was me. I pulled her scissors out of her desk drawer and walked into the bathroom that she shared with Petunia. Lily followed me closely with a magazine for hair samples.

"How do you want it then?" She asked me as she flipped through the pages of Witch Weekly.

"Hmmm…" I hopped onto the counter in the bathroom and swung my legs. Lily came in front of me and started to pick up pieces of my long, blonde hair and examine them.

"How about we go crazy?" She smiled mischievously and grabbed the scissors. I gulped. Lily and scissors was sometimes not so good. I squeezed my eyes closed and wrinkled my nose, afraid of what my hair looks like, as she started to cut. After about 10 minutes she stood back and clapped her hands together.

"Can I look now?" I asked her, not opening my eyes. I could just hear her eyes rolling, how, I don't know.

"Yes, silly. You look amazing. I must say, I am quite proud of my hair cutting skills." She gloated. I opened my eyes and gasped as my eyes met with my reflection. My hair was a bit shorter and there were lots of layers to make it have more body. My bangs flowed to the side of cheeks, framing my round face.

"Lils, I look- I mean you really- Wow." I was at a loss for words as I inspected my hair bit by bit. When I was completely satisfied with my new look I hopped off the counter and took the scissors in my hand.

"Your turn!" I said smiling widely at her. She shook her head and back away from me.

"Oh no, you are not cutting my hair. I like it this length, It makes my hair wavy, not curly." I sighed and grabbed her arm.

"Lils, your hair is amazing when it is curly. I won't cut too much off. You just had some split ends. Plus, I think you need some side bangs too." She sighed, admitting her defeat as she hopped up on the counter where I had been earlier.

I combed her hair and got it wet before starting to cut. Her hair was down to her lower back where it thinned out and put a lot of strain on her auburn curls, forcing them to become waves. I cut her hair to her shoulder blades and then started on her bangs. When I was finished I put the scissors down and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, I'm all done. What do you think?" I asked her. She turned around and smiled, signaling she liked it. I nodded and got a broom out of the linen closet and started to sweep up the piles of blonde and red hair on the floor of her bathroom.

"Want to stay over tonight then?" Lily asked as we walked out of her now clean bathroom into her bedroom.

"Sure. Let's go get my stuff and show off my new hair cut to the twins." We pulled on or shoes and walked down the stairs, after carefully examining the hall for any sign of Lily's devil sister, Petunia. We slipped out the door quietly and made our way to my house, talking about our excitement for school and scheming ways to get the Marauders in trouble with our new Prefect abilities.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!!**

**Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is sad. I keep updating and I barely get any reviews. **

**: I wont update anymore if this is how its going to be!...lol **

The weeks flew by and soon we were on the train on our way to Hogwarts. Thankfully we had not encountered the Marauders again during the remaining weeks of summer holiday. We quickly found an empty compartment and sat down. I pulled out a deck of muggle playing cards and we sat on the floor across from each other playing them, talking and, of course, laughing.

We played cards for about a half an hour before we heard an announcement crackling through the old intercom speakers, telling us that the Prefects meeting was going to start in 15 minutes. So, we packed up our game and poked our heads out of the door.

"Do you see them?" I asked Lily in a whisper.

"I think it's clear. Maybe if we just run all the way down the corridor we will get lucky."

Hiding from the Marauders was not an easy task, each year they always managed to find us on the train ride. I nodded to Lily and we silently slipped out into the empty corridor and slid our door shut. She motioned with her hand for us to go and we started to sprint down the hall. It was not until we were half way to the end of the train when we heard our names being called.

"Lily! Sophie!" I swore loudly and tripped over my feet, causing me to fall on my face and Lily, who had been running behind me, to fall on top of me.

"Quick Lily, run!" I hissed as we scrambled to get up and away from the Marauders, who were approaching. She hopped up and ran away swiftly and I followed. When we reached the Prefects we were out of breath.

"Do you think they will come in here?" Lily asked me quietly after we caught our breath. I shrugged and looked around the large compartment.

The Head Boy and Girl were sitting at a desk in front of rows of chairs, some filled with the Prefects of the other houses. We quickly took our seats and waited for the rest of the Prefects to arrive for the meeting to start.

The meeting went by quickly; we were assigned our patrol times and given schedules for future meetings. There are also supposed to be two dances this year. One was girls choice, where the girls asked the guys to go and the other was normal guys ask girls. We weren't particularly happy about them either. It was just another way for James and Sirius to get to us.

"I'm bored." We were in our compartment again, and had just finished another round of cards.

"I'm hungry." Lily complained back at me. I looked around the small compartment for something to do and sighed.

"Let's go walk around, my legs are all cramped from sitting." Lily shrugged and followed me out of the compartment, looking for the food trolley and something to entertain us.

"Are you going to ask Sirius to the girl's choice dance?" Lily asked randomly. I raised my eyebrows, I hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know. Why?" She shrugged.

"I dunno. Just wondering I guess." We reached the food trolley then and bought some snacks.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and I couldn't get what Lily asked me out of my head. Should I ask Sirius Black, the biggest player of Hogwarts, to the dance? There was no doubt he would say yes, but I was still hesitant. What if he really would think of me as just another notch on his bedpost?

We reached the station and rode in carriages up to the castle, while the first years took the boats. By the time the first years entered the Great Hall everyone was seated according to year. Lily and I were quietly making fun of the new first years when I heard my name.

"Psssst, Sophie. Oy, Sophie!" A voice hissed from down the table.

"What Sirius?" I hissed, careful not to attract the attention of the teachers. He smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Did you hear about the dances? There's two, girls choice and guys choice. Who are you going to ask?" I rolled my eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, I heard Sirius. And no, I do not know who I am going to ask to the dance that is months away." I whispered. I heard a cough from next to me; Lily was trying to get my attention.

"What are you doing Sophie? Remember: ENEMY?" Lily whispered in my ear. I shrugged and tried to watch the rest of the sorting ceremony.

"Psssst, Sophie. Oy, Sophie!" I groaned.

"What Sirius?!" I snapped. He grinned.

"Are you going to ask me?" My face flushed.

"No."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are your eyes shifty?"

"What?" I laughed then, Sirius is dumb.

Lily poked me in the side and I squealed. I realized then why she poked me. People were staring. I was too loud. My face was red, I knew it was. I looked down at my hands in my lap and let my hair fall over my red face. I heard someone laughing and I looked up, it was Sirius.

"Oy, you! Shut up!" I hissed at him. He just laughed more. My face was even more red, I decided to ignore the completely immature Sirius and watch the ceremony. It worked for about two minutes.

"Sophie!"

I whipped my head around and said, a bit too loudly, "WHAT?" The hall grew quiet. Okay, _way_ too loudly. Sirius grinned again. My face was red—again.

"Miss Bellum, do you have something to say to the hall?" I heard a voice from the front of the room and I gulped.

"Uhm, no Professor, carry on." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at me. He had to be the strangest person I have ever met, either that or the wisest person. They resumed the ceremony and I turned around and glared at Sirius, who was trying to hide his laughter.

"You're going to get it Black, just you wait." I said under my breath as I crossed my arms over my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank Elaina7774 for the advertisement and HiddenDarkness518 for the reviews and recommendation. **

**Much love, **

**Hannah**

Classes started like every year, teachers explaining why this year was the most important, very little homework, and pranks on the Slytherins by the Marauders. The first prank of the year was the morning after the ceremony. Lily and I had just come down for breakfast and most of the Slytherins were at their table. The Marauders were looking suspiciously innocent at the end of the table.

Lily and I sat at our usual spot, furthest away from James and Sirius, and started to eat breakfast. It was quiet for about fifteen minutes, until I heard a scream from the Slytherin side of the hall. I turned my head and looked over at the, now red and gold haired, Slytherins and laughed aloud. Laughter erupted around the Great Hall and I saw the Marauders grinning from the other side of the table.

"Oy! Black, Potter!" The hall was silent immediately when a dark voice came from the other side of the hall. Where are all the teachers?

"Why yes Snivellus?" I felt Lily tense up next to me as Snape approached James and Sirius. She hates it when they fight, that is part of the reason why she hates James so much.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Snape pushed James and Sirius took a step forward, his face angry.

"Where are your little Death Eater friends, _Snape_? Not here to watch your back this time eh? A little too greasy for them, are we?" Sirius spat out his name like it was slime on his tongue, shivers ran down my spine. I stood up, Lily followed.

"Sirius, leave him. It's not worth it." Sirius turned to me as I spoke. My voice was shaking, I hate fights. My eyes pleaded with him, but he was angry. While Sirius was turned toward me Snape took a step forward and swung his fist and it collided with Sirius' chin.

Hell broke out. James jumped on Snape, and Sirius followed. First years were screaming and running in circles, Lily was hyper-ventilating, other Slytherins were running over and other Gryffindors were stopping them.

I decided it was enough when I saw blood pouring from James' nose. I ran over to where James, Sirius, and Snape were fighting and tried to grab Snape's cloak to pull him out of the pile.

"You guys! Stop this! You'll get deten-" I tried to get them to stop as I was pulling Snape off, but was cut short as a fist came in contact with my chin. The hall was silent as I screamed. The copper taste of blood reached my mouth as blood came out of my nose. I heard screaming from behind me and I knew it was Lily.

I tried to tell her to shut up but my tongue was heavy. My eyes started to blur and I saw the blob of a person stand in front of me.

"Sophie? Oh shit! Sophie talk to me! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" It was Sirius. He was talking to me, but I couldn't really process everything he said. I started to laugh, my cheek hurt and I was really loopy.

"TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL YOU GIT!" Someone screamed from somewhere to my right, I couldn't tell anymore, my eyes were black. It sounded an awful lot like my Grandmother though. She was always screechy. I tried to tell her to stop screaming.

"Grandma? Shut up."

I felt two arms wrap around my waist to steady me, before I fell. The person was laughing. So I laughed too.

I blacked out then, I think. I don't remember what happened until awhile later when I work up in the hospital wing.

My throat was thick, and I still had the copper taste in my throat. Someone's head was lying on the bed next to me, and they were holding my hand. I opened my eyes, it was Sirius.

I groaned and looked around, it was night time now. Had I really been asleep that long? Lily was nowhere to be seen, probably in the dorm rooms sleeping. I felt Sirius stir next to me and I glanced down at him. Why would he be here? My heart leapt at the thought of him here by my side, exhausted from spending the whole day worrying.

"Ha." I laughed aloud at the thought and swore under my breath as his head popped up. His eyes were half open, and there was a small drool spot on the corner of his chin. I smiled, he looked so cute.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes and I sat up in my bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me after taking a moment to wake up. I thought about it for a second. My throat was dry, my nose hurt like hell, and my head was throbbing.

"I feel like shit. Now are you going to get me some water or what?" He laughed and walked over to the sink in the corner of the room. We were the only people in the hospital wing; it was only the second day, after all. He brought back the water and handed it to me before sitting down in the chair he had next to the bed. I gulped it down quickly.

"Thirsty much?" He laughed as I gasped for air after drinking. I raised my eyebrows.

"You still didn't answer my question." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his feet on the bed.

"I'm here because I put you in here." He looked away, ashamed. I glared at him.

"_You _are the one that punched me?!" I screeched. "I thought it was Snape!"

"Quiet down Sophie! Do you want Dowren in here screeching at me?" He hissed. Madam Dowren is the nurse here in the hospital wing, and she ALWAYS followed the rules.

"Humph." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest in a pout.

"I didn't mean to punch you. I thought it was another Slytherin or someone," He pulled his feet off of the bed and leaned closer to me. My breath caught in my throat as his hand brushed against my bruised cheek. "I am sorry, Sophie."

My voice was gone. I swear that he could hear my heart racing in my chest; he had never been so close to me before. I turned my head away as my cheeks burned from his touch. The air grew colder again, and I knew that he had sat back in his chair. I heard him sigh.

I don't know what happened then. All of a sudden tears were spilling out of my eyes and I was sobbing. I heard Sirius groan, I cried harder.

"Don't cry Sophie. I'm sorry!" He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest, letting the tears fall. I don't know why I was crying, maybe it was because Lily wasn't there, and maybe it was because he was actually caring, or maybe it was because my dad was gone. I didn't know, I just cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. It's been a few days since my last update…sorry **

**Hannah**

I don't know how long that I cried, maybe 2 minutes, maybe 20. Sirius didn't care he just held me and whispered comforting words in my ear. I pulled away and wiped my runny nose on my sleeve.

"That's attractive." Sirius said, trying to cheer me up. I laughed and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks, for that. I haven't cried since my dad left." Sirius' eyes grew concerned as my voice cracked a bit. I shook my head to let him know that I wasn't going to cry again.

"Your dad left? When?" I shrugged and picked at a string on the scratchy hospital blanket.

"A few weeks ago, it's no big deal." I said quietly. Sirius put his hand on my arm.

"It is a big deal Sophie. Have you talked to Lily about it?" I sighed.

"Not really, she wouldn't understand. Her parents are happily married." My voice grew harsh and Sirius leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I know how you feel, sort of. My parents are still married but no one can tell." Sirius crossed his legs on the end of the bed and continued, "They sleep in different rooms and they are constantly bickering. I think my dad takes it out on my brother and I, he is constantly hitting us. I moved in with James near the end of the summer though, I couldn't take it anymore."

I gasped quietly. "Your father hit you?! Why didn't you tell someone?"

Sirius shrugged, like it was no big deal. "My parents are very powerful wizards; no one would believe a sixteen year old wizard." Sirius grew quiet. I understood that this was hard for him to talk about and I let him have a moment.

"Thank you for talking to me and staying here, I really appreciate it. Even if you were the one who put me in here in the first place." I laughed and his lips curved into a small smile. My heart began to speed up as I realized how close we were. I cleared my throat and began to scoot down the bed.

I stopped when I felt his hand on mine. I turned and looked at him and our eyes locked. I wasn't breathing, I forgot how. It seemed like there was nothing else in the whole world, only me, in my striped pajamas, and him, in his wrinkled school uniform.

His face was slowly coming toward mine. My heart soared, was he going to kiss me? Should I move? Maybe he is trying to get something behind me and I should move. So many thoughts ran through my head until his lips touched mine.

They were soft and gentle, nothing like I imagined (who didn't?). I leaned forward as my heart took over my brain and made me deepen the kiss. My brain said no, but my heart locked it out. I blanked out, drunk in the heavenly bliss of his sweet kisses, only to return to consciousness as we lay back on my small hospital bed. I sat up quickly and gasped for air. I heard a grunt from somewhere on my left.

"Bloody hell that hurt!" Sirius sat up from where he fell on the floor, he was rubbing his head. My eyes widened and my hands flew to my swollen lips.

"OH no, oh no, oh no! That did not just happen! You need to leave." I jumped up from my bed and pulled him up from the floor, panicking.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" He pleaded with me to tell him something but I wasn't listening, my brain was working again. I pushed him out of the hospital wing doors and locked them behind me. I could hear him calling my name on the other side of the door.

"Sirius, please, just go." I said, quietly pleading with him to let me be alone to think. When I could not hear any more swearing from the other side of the door, I decided it was safe to return to my bed.

"What have you done Sophie?" I hissed as I flopped down on my bed. That was the first time I had sent he true Sirius, the one that he was always trying to tell me about. He really _was_ caring, and funny, and sweet, and kind, and good-looking, and a good kisser, and had a great body.

"Sophie! Stop. Get a hold of yourself!" My heart raced out of control as I thought about the kisses we shared, and I went to sleep dreaming of Sirius.

The next day was full of constant questions from people I didn't know, and odd looks from James. My eye was still a bit swollen and purple and no one know what really happened. The Gryffindors think that it was Snape, or some other Slytherin and think that they need to constantly be together as to ward off any other "attacks". I did not see Sirius throughout the day, and I was glad of it. I do not think I could handle that right now, my hormones are crazy enough as it is.

It wasn't until lunch that I heard any mention of Sirius around me. Lily and I were eating in our usual spot when Lucy, Madelinne and Corinne, the gossip queens, sat down a bench or two away from us.

"Did you guys hear what happened last night?" Corinne, the blond one, gabbed excitedly to her friends. Usually, I would not be listening to their conversations, but Lily was reading and I was bored.

"No, what?!" Lucy said to her friend as she applied way too much lipstick to her bird-lips.

"Sirius Black was caught snogging with Amanda Phillips, that seventh year Ravenclaw, late last night!" When she said this, I was in the middle of swallowing, and I started to choke uncontrollably. Lily patted me on the back, her eyes never leaving her book.

My eyes started to water, I was furious. The nerve of the two-timing ass! I stood up and slammed my book bag on the table. The three girls to my right glared at me and I glared back.

Lily looked up at me with questioning eyes until she saw the look of fury on my face. I growled under my breath and wiped the tears out of my eyes ass I packed my bag and ran out of the hall. I ran out the hall, out the Entrance Hall, and outside, not stopping until I reached the Quidditch Pitch.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I reached the middle of the pitch and screamed. I screamed until all of my anger was gone, and all that was left was grief.

"How could I be so stupid?" I said before breaking down into sobs. I had actually been thinking of giving The Sirius Black, Hogwarts resident Play Boy, a chance. I was stupid to think that he was different than Lily said he was.

"Sophie? What happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooo… Another chapter! I'm proud, two in one day. There'll probably be a few more too. **

I wiped my eyes with shaky hands and turned around. I knew someone would come after me, but I didn't expect _him._

"Remus?" I choked. We weren't exactly friends, but we knew each other from classes. He was a Marauder after all. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why would he be here? He must've noticed my confused face.

"I was just reading in the stands, the quiet atmosphere helps me relax. Well, it was quiet." He gave a small smile and put his hands in his pockets. I snorted. I know, _very _lady-like right?

"I'm sorry I ruined your quiet. I'll just go die somewhere else." It kind of came out snappy, and after I said it I regretted it. Remus flinched back a bit.

"Look, I'm not really sure what to do when a girl is crying, but I am a good listener." I blinked. Tears were forming in my eyes again.

"That's really sweet Remus." I broke into sobs and threw my arms around him. Hey, I'm a girl! We are emotional, I just needed some comforting. He patted my back awkwardly. I cried for about ten minutes on his shoulder and he never complained once about a wet shoulder. I was really thankful that someone could just be there and not nag me about something.

"Remus, you are a life saver. Thanks, I mean it." I said after I stopped crying. He smiled at me.

"Tell me what happened Sophie, maybe I can help." I almost started crying again. I know, lame, right? I told him what happened. He did, after all, let me cry, drool, and snot all over his shoulder for about ten minutes.

We ended up skipping classes that day and talking on the Quidditch pitch. I found that I really enjoyed Remus' company. He actually listened to what you said, and never interrupted you. He always knows what to say to make you feel better and he has such a carefree attitude.

Remus and I grew really close after that day on the pitch. I constantly ignored Sirius, despite Remus always telling me that he really cares about me, blah blah blah. Sirius is a pig headed git! He just used me for a good snog. Which apparently wasn't good enough because he went off and snogged some other whore from another house.

Anyways, back on the subject of Remus and I. When Lily and I weren't together, it was me and Remus. We talked about everything, and nothing at the same time and I was really starting to like him. Not _like _him like him, but just like him. Right? I dunno. I'm confusing myself.

"Are you coming over for break?" It was one week until winter holidays, Lily and I just finished our classes for the day and we were walking back to the common room.

"I don't know. I haven't owled mum recently." My mum and Henry have been doing well on their own, so far. We owl each other every so often and she tells me about her new job at the Daily Prophet, and how well Henry is doing at his home studies. I tell her about my boring classes, prefect duties, and Lily. It's a good system, we say a lot without giving each other too many details.

"Well, my mum says it's alright, you know she loves you." Lily nudged me in the shoulder and gave me a side smile. I laughed at the memories of Lily's mom inviting me over for tea constantly during the summer.

"Give me a piggy back ride." Lily said after she already jumped onto my back. I laughed and started to haul her up the stairs. We were laughing and talking about random things when Remus, James, and The Devil walked around the corner in front of us.

Lily waved at them and I said hi to Remus and James, completely ignoring Sirius. I pretended not to notice the hurt in Sirius' face when I asked Remus about his day.

"Lily get off, you are too fat for me to carry you this long. How was your day Remus? Classes suck?" Lily slid off my back and slapped the top of my head, Remus smiled warmly at me.

"No, no. Classes were wonderful! I got an hours nap in History of Magic AND in double potions." I laughed and looked at Lily and James, who were having their own, CIVIL, conversation off to the side.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with Lily and me to Hogsmeade this weekend. We were planning to go to the Shreiki-" I was cut off when Sirius, who had been pouting in the background, shoved past Remus and stalked off.

Remus looked worried and apologized before running after him. James went shortly after saying goodbye to a blushing Lily.

"What was that all about?" I asked her with my hands on my hips. She looked away sheepishly.

"The James and I thing, or the jealous Sirius and Remus conflict?" She said quietly. My eyes widened.

"There is no Sirius and Remus conflict! There is no jealousy! Sirius was just being a baby because he didn't have anyone to talk to." I crossed my arms and started to walk off. Sirius was probably upset that he wasn't the one getting attention and Remus, being the kind person he is, followed to see if he was alright. Lily didn't think so.

"Oh come ON, Sophie. Sirius loves you, Remus likes you, and you like Remus! If that isn't a conflict then I don't know what is!" She gave a frustrated sigh after catching up with me.

"Sirius does NOT love me! Remus does NOT like me! And I do NOT like Remus!" I stomped my foot on the ground and turned and stalked off. I was frustrated. She had no right telling me who liked or loved me or who I like and love.

I walked around the corner and stopped in my tracks when I heard yelling coming from a door on my right. I tip-toed closer to the door and put my ear against it.

"Remus, you stabbed me in the back! You know I like her! Maybe even love her! How could you do this to me?!" I gulped, I know that angry voice.

"Maybe if you weren't such an arrogant prick she would like you!" I gulped again. I know that angry voice too.

"Would you two stop being so unreasonable? She's a girl for Christ's sake!" I gulped again. I know all three of those angry voices.

"Well maybe if she knew the _real_ you she wouldn't like you!" The first angry voice said to the second. The room was quiet for a moment and then I heard shuffling. I eeped and ran around the corner to hide from James, Sirius and Remus, the three angry voices.


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I said, another chapter. I'm bored so here you go. Give me some reviews please?**

"Dammit, he loves me." I said to Lily as flopped onto my bed in our dormitory. Lily was lying on her bed with a book in her hands. "How could he love ME? What on earth is wrong with this place? Why can't I just find a normal boyfriend? I don't like him! I don't like either of them! How can they possibly like me?!" I was rambling.

Lily gave me a look.

"Okay fine. _Maybe _I like Remus a little bit. But how am I supposed to know? It's not fair to me." I crossed my arms over my chest. They both liked me, how was I supposed to go between best friends? This sucks.

"Just do what your heart tells you Sophie. You'll know what to do."

"Exactly what book are you reading?" She laughed and set her book on her bedside table.

"You know what I mean Sophie. I mean just go with the flow and see what happens. Personally, I think you should go with Remus. He's sweet, and reliable. You wouldn't have to worry about him cheating on you." Lily got up from her bed and came to lay next to me on mine. I put my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I don't know Lils. What if I regret it? What if I choose one and I should've chosen the other?" Lily gave a small sigh.

"You'll have to wait and see."

Days passed since I overheard the conversation between the Marauders, and now they aren't talking to each other. It's clear that Sirius and Remus are ignoring each other and James is the middle man. At meals Sirius and Remus sit on either side of James and never talk to each other. I feel horrible. I don't know what to do, or who to choose. Should there even be a choice? I don't even like Sirius!

"Remus, I think we need to talk."

It was just before lunch and we had just gotten out of class. We were walking down the halls and he kept looking around and was all jumpy. Normally, I can handle when people are ignoring me when I talk, but he was just getting annoying.

"Huh? What?" He wasn't listening. I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking.

"What is your problem? You are always looking over your shoulder, you never listen to me, and you are all jumpy!" I yelled at him, I was frustrated!

He rubbed his neck like he does when he is nervous. My knees got all weak; I love it when he does that. FOCUS SOPHIE. "I don't know what you mean." I laughed. He jumped when he said it.

"You know perfectly well what I mean Remus Lupin!" I poked him in the chest.

"OW! Fine! I should do this now anyways." He rubbed his chest and sighed heavily. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" I snorted. AGAIN.

"Are you serious?!" I started to shake. I wasn't ready to choose! I don't think I could bear to break best friends apart. He rubbed his neck again.

"Well, yeah. I've liked you for awhile. I've been so distracted because I didn't know when to do it, or if someone else was going to." At first there were butterflies in my stomach, but they went away quickly. Remus Lupin just asked me to Hogsmeade! I should be happy and giddy, like any other girl in this school. So what's wrong with me?

"Well, uhm. Sure Remus." He smiled and hugged me. My stomach dropped and I put a smile on my face that should have been real.

"Well, I'm going to find James I'll see you in class." Remus ran off and the smile was gone. My eyes were watering, I needed to find Lily. I started to wander around looking for my best friend. After about 10 minutes of wandering, I found her in the Library.

"Sophie? What's wrong?" Lily saw the tears in my eyes that hadn't fallen yet and hugged me. I am so emotional.

"I don't know. I should be happy. Remus just asked me to Hogsmeade." Lily pulled away and smiled at me.

"That is great Sophie! Then why are you so upset?" Her auburn eyebrows came together in worry. I shrugged and wiped my eyes. I'm a stupid person. I'm happy. I like Remus.

"I said yes." Lily hugged me again and grabbed her books.

"Let's go to the kitchens and get some brownies. I need some chocolate, I'm cramping like a mother." Lily always has a way of making me laugh and feel better.

"I think I can use a brownie, or two." I smiled at Lily and we made our way down to the kitchens to feed our girl cravings. We walked arm in arm down the corridors, laughing and singing our favorite Beatles songs. All memories of boys are forgotten. But good things can't last forever.

"Lily, can I talk to you a minute?" We turned the corner and stopped when we heard James Potter coming towards us. I looked at Lily's crimson face. She nodded and I gave her a small smile.

"I'll just meet you there then." I turned back at the end of the corridor to snoop. What was a best friend for? Lily was standing a few feet away from James and her hands were ringing together. She was nervous! James was rubbing his neck. What is with guys and their nervous habits?

I stood there for about thirty seconds before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and almost fell over when I saw who it was.

"Snooping is kind of rude ya know." Sirius Black was standing there, look as gorgeous as ever. He was wearing his uniform with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tie was loose and his shirt was un-tucked. He looked so casual and…hot.

I closed my mouth to keep the drool in. "Yeah well, I'm allowed cause I'm her best friend. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Snooping." He gave me a half smile, and I had to hold onto the wall so I wouldn't fall over. I smiled back and looked away from him nervously. What was wrong with me? I'm going on a date with Remus. Soon! GRR.

"Well then, shall we snoop together?" Why am I flirting?! He kind of looked taken aback by my forwardness at first but he quickly got himself together.

"Why yes, we shall." So we hunkered down together, trying to catch every snippet of the conversation between our best friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another… I know, I'm amazing. **

"Well, uh, Lily, I was uh, wondering if maybeyouwouldgotoHogsmeadewith me." Sirius and I were peering around the corner, watching our best friends. James was mumbling and Lily was looking confused. They needed some serious help.

"What?" Lily asked as she took a step forward. She hadn't heard what he asked her. Stupid James. His face was getting redder by the minute and he was starting to sweat.

"Dammit James, just do it!" Sirius hissed a bit too loudly. James' eyes darted over to where we were and Sirius gave him thumbs up. Lily noticed James looking towards us and she caught my eye. I raised my eyebrows in a suggestive, joking manner. She smiled at me.

James turned his attention back to Lily, and straightened up, his confidence slowly coming back. He cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me. Like on a date. Together." Lily's eyes widened and I laughed. Just a few weeks ago she hated him, couldn't stand to be near him. And now she wasn't slapping away his attempts for a date? What is going on in this world?

"Well, uh, I don't know. Maybe?" James' eyes widened. Lily just halfway accepted a date offer from JAMES POTTER.

I stepped away from the wall and started jumping up and down. "Say yes, say yes, say yes!" I squealed. Sirius laughed at me.

"I thought you didn't like James." Sirius asked me. I stopped jumping.

"Well, its not that I didn't like him, I just didn't like him very much. There is a difference. Plus, look how cute they are!" I started jumping again. Sirius waved at me to stop and shushed me. Lily and James were talking.

"Maybe means..?" James was confused. AWWWW.

"I'll tell you later?" I could tell that relief just spread through his body. He relaxed and a smiled came on his face.

"Well then I will talk to you later Lovely Lily!" I almost burst from happiness for my best friend when James picked her up and hugged her. The look on her face was priceless also; it was a mix between surprise, and terror. Before her anger could fully come out though, he had put her down and ran off down the corridor towards Sirius and me.

"Well mate, I think maybe is a definite start!" Sirius clapped James on the back and grinned. James gave a look of surprise as he noticed how Sirius and I were together, but it was quickly gone.

"Well, I'd better go before she kills me!" James looked back and saw Lily stomping towards the three of us.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Sirius and James waved goodbye to me and ran off just as Lily made her way over. I smiled knowingly at her.

"Don't you give me that look missy!" Lily snapped as she looked around the corridor. I smiled.

"You and James eh? I did not see that one coming! Why didn't you tell me you liked him?" Lily's face turned red in embarrassment.

"I do not know what you are talking about." She crossed her arms and shook her hair onto her face to cover the blush that was on her cheeks. I laughed at her. She was thick sometimes.

"Lily, I was just listening to that whole you and James thing over there. He asked you to Hogsmeade. YOU SAID MAYBE. That's not nothing."

"FINE. I'll tell you. But lets head to the kitchens, I still need chocolate." So we walked to the kitchens and Lily told me the story of her and James.

Apparently, while I have been hanging out with Remus, she has been talking to James more and more. Why I have not noticed, I have no idea. While Lily does her homework in the Library James comes over and talks to her and sometimes actually works along side her.

"So….You and James are friends?" I asked her, still surprised at her change in heart over James Potter, prankster extraordinaire. We were sitting in the kitchens, finishing our brownies and milk, talking.

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we kind of are." She smiled and licked the chocolate fudge off her fingers. I gave my plate to a willing house elf and thanked them for the delicious dessert.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Now, go say yes to him and have fun in Hogsmeade!" She laughed as we walked out of the kitchens and into the dark hallway.

"It's not that simple, Sophie. How do I know that he isn't going to treat me like one of his other girlfriends? I'm not looking for a quick one-week sex only thing. I need a boyfriend, a _real _boyfriend."

"Well how do you know that he is? I think you should give him a chance; that would be the best thing to do." She shrugged.

"I'll think about it. Anyway, have you done the homework for Professor Montenegro yet? You could copy mine if you like." So we walked arm in arm down the dusty corridors to the common room, talking about our latest Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

When we reached the common rooms, it was late, already 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"How long were we in the Kitchens?" I laughed and sat down in an arm chair next to the fire. Lily sat opposite me.

"No clue, it didn't seem that long. What class do we have last? We probably should have studied during our free period." I pulled my schedule out of the book bag that I dropped on the floor next to me.

"Herbology. Did you finish naming the plants? I couldn't figure out what the last one was. You know the one that told jokes whenever it was being cut?" Lily pulled her homework out of her bag and checked the answer for me.

"That's the Mongolian Humorous. What about number two?" We continued to compare answers until it was 2:30, when we had to start heading down to the greenhouses.

When we reached the ivy covered doors of green house seven, class had just begun. Lily and I found spots furthest away from the teacher, so we could play tic tac toe without the Professor seeing us. Thirty four games later, class was dismissed and Lily and I were walking across the lawns back to the castle.

We saw the Marauders just ahead. They were headed toward the big oak tree by the lake, where a certain greasy haired Slytherin was sitting with his nose in a book. I turned to Lily and saw that she had already pulled out her wand.

"Those prats! Snape isn't even doing anything wrong! Lets go before the Marauders do something stupid, _again._" I nodded and Lily and I changed our course and quickened our pace. When we reached the group of boys, they were arguing.

"I don't think we should do anything Padfoot. Snape hasn't even been bothering Lily and Sophie lately!" The boys were still away from Snape, who hadn't noticed anything and was still reading. We walked up behind them and cleared our throats loudly.

"Ah hem! What are you guys up to?" Lily crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot impatiently. James gave her a nervous smile, Sirius was looking at his feet and Remus was digging in his robes for something.

"Well, Uh, you see Lily, we were just headed over to the lake to... uhhh...skip rocks!" James said as if he made up the story just then. Which he had, I knew it and so did Lily.

"Uh huh. So you wouldn't happen to be heading towards Snape?" I asked as I tried to hide a smile that was trying to work its way onto my face.

Lily has always lost her temper towards the Marauders when they are torturing people. Especially Snape, which I do NOT understand. Every chance he gets he is calling her a mudblood, and me foul names that I will never repeat. I have always thought that their antics were funny, it's not like he doesn't deserve it! But I have been trying to be angry at them, for Lily's sake.

"We most certainly are not!" Sirius said as a look of "anger" came across his face. "How dare you assume we would do something like that? Especially with how much you are always telling us how you hate it when we would do that. We would never want to disobey your wishes Lily dearest!"

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it; they are so full of it!

"You guys seriously need to come up with something different than that!"

The three boys gave each other sideways glances and shrugged. Lily scoffed at my behavior and walked off. When I was done laughing I waved goodbye to the guys and ran off to catch up with Lily.


End file.
